


Hide and Seek

by Katies_Littlespace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult onesie, Adult pacifier, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy - Freeform, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katies_Littlespace/pseuds/Katies_Littlespace
Summary: "Baby, where did you go?" Ash called into the bedroom as he walked in and searched for his mischievous little in hiding from her afternoon nap. "Where did my baby girl go?"





	Hide and Seek

"Baby, where did you go?" Ash called into the bedroom as he walked in and searched for his mischievous little in hiding from her afternoon nap. "Where did my baby girl go?"

He searched the room briefly and upon seeing her hidden he stood and smiled and waited as he listened to soft giggling came from the corner of the room. 

As he watched the rooms soft pink curtains swayed slightly under the vibrations of his little, Rose's, chest as she laughed from her place. Her laughter although quiet shook the fabric next to the window that hid her as she pretended to hide from her Daddy.

"Where could my baby have gone? Where could she be?" Ash asked as he decided to play with his little and walked around the small room smiling as he pretended not to see her. 

"Could she be here?" He asked as he pulled the covers off of the bed to reveal pink Disney sheets. "Or maybe here?" He smiled as he opened up the closet and parted pink and purple onesies to show the empty closet.

"Hmm, it looks like my baby girl is hiding from Daddy and I can't seem to find her. Maybe she would come out for cuddles?" He smiled again as he looked around dramatically.

The curtains rustled again as Rose stepped forward and peeked out from the curtain. The fabric then rustled softly again as she stepped back into her secret place while sucking lightly on her thumb and giggling.

"I feel really lonely without my baby" Ash continued, smiling once again at his baby's antics,"maybe I'll have to go see if she's somewhere else." He paused and waited for a second before turning away from the curtains and taking a step towards the door while looking slightly over his shoulder.

"No Daddy," Rose yelled as she threw the curtains back and raced toward Ash with her arms outstretched as she chased after her caregiver and out of her hiding spot, "Daddy can't go anywhere! You need cuddles!"

"You're right, flower, I always need cuddles from my little girl." He laughed as he embraced his little one and ended hide and seek. 

With the game over he gently led her to the bed and away from her hiding spot for afternoon naptime. Gently holding onto her hand he laid down invitingly on the soft blankets before allowing her to crawl up onto his chest and snuggle into his shoulder.

After a few minutes of laying peacefully and fondly remembering their brief game, Ash murmured "How about a paci to go with Daddy cuddles little one?”

Rose started to yawn as she drifted to sleep after the excitement of hide and seek. He stroked her skin lightly and Rose nodded sleepily as she let her head droop onto his neck.

"Yes, Daddy" She mumbled as he reached over to the bedside table and picked up a pink pacifier with the word Daddy on it from the open drawer.

She lifted her head slightly to open her mouth and he gently slid the teat onto into her mouth and then felt her body vibrate gently as she hummed. He couldn't help but smile softly as she went still sucking on the pacifier and as he lightly patted her hair he whispered "Sleep, tight baby. I'll be here to play some more when you wake up."


End file.
